A paint is formed on the surface of an exterior member of an automobile body by painting in order to enhance design properties and antirust properties. The coating film on the surface of the exterior member is often damaged by scratches during running, scratches caused by dusts/stepping stones, scratches caused by nails, scratches caused by luggage, and the like. For this reason, a paint protection film may be applied to the entire automobile body in order to protect the coating film.
It is necessary to attach the paint protection film along an automobile body having a large number of curved surfaces. For this reason, it is necessary for the paint protection film to be conformed and stretched even to a region having high curvature. Therefore, a polyurethane film having high stretchability is often used as a film substrate. Further, the paint protection film attached to the surface of a coating film of an automobile is required to have antifouling properties because it is used in outdoor environments.
JP 2011-121359 A (US 2011/171477 A) discloses a multilayer sheet having a coating layer formed by using a fluoroethylene/vinyl ether copolymer for a urethane polymer substrate. According to such a sheet, a sheet having antifouling properties, weather resistance, transparency, and the like can be realized.